LaLu 2015
by FW Wandering
Summary: I know it is late, but this is my stuff for LaLu week. I love this pairing. The promps, in order, were: Trouble, Wedding, Kinky, Purple, Busted, Snuggle, and Desire. M for foul language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble

**Okay, I know I am late on Lalu week, but I've been busy. As my typical fashion on these things I will make them all connected in order. I do not own Fairy Tail if I did these two would get together, or Lucy and Gajeel.**

Makarov was going to kill Laxus. This was unforgivable. He had raised Laxus, the boy had always been a good kid till he reached his rebellious stage, that had lasted into his early twenties. Still he had a feeling he hadn't felt so angry with his grandson than he did today. This couldn't go unpunished.

The young man had scared more than half of the guild. Natsu was mortified, for once being speechless. Mira was in tears, Wendy wasn't able to make eye contact with anyone, Happy and the exceeds couldn't make eye contact.

Worse thing was he had brought Lucy into it this time. She wasn't the kind to cause too much trouble, yet here she was in his office not able to make eye contact.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Makarov growled at the two blonds in his office. "Mira can't even go into her storeroom."

"Please, that's not the main thing she was yelling about," Laxus rolled his eyes. "She's upset that we didn't tell her."

"I told you having sex in the store room was a bad idea." Lucy growled. "I wanted to keep things private."

"You weren't complaining earlier," Laxus smirked. "Or any time we've done it in the guild before. Stop wearing the short skirts and I'll stop getting hard all the fucking time."

"You realize that Natsu is demanding that we destroy every wall you've done it against." Master sighed.

"Then this place won't be left standing," Laxus laughed. Not only would they have to take out half the guild walls but some of the tables, the pool, recently made sauna, and he would need a whole new office.

"Can't you keep it under control!" Master yelled his face turning red. "Or at least not tell Natsu to avoid her bed."

"He shouldn't be crawling into her apartment to begin with!" Laxus yelled.

"Master, I'm so sorry. We are usually so careful, but dragon slayers can be rather…possessive and hard to argue with." Lucy sighed.

"How long have you two been together?" Master sighed.

"Since the games," Lucy admitted. "We wanted to keep it quiet. This won't happen again I promise."

"You better not hurt her boy and next time at least tell me," Master growled motioning for them to leave so he could think about how this would go over. As Lucy was almost out the door he stretched his hand out and spanked her. "As punishment, also Laxus expect a lot of paper work."

"Why do I always get spanked?" Lucy hissed low to Laxus.

Laxus just shot a glare at gramps and left.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Mira yelled as they came down. "How could you not tell me you were dating?!"

"You are in even more trouble tonight," Lucy growled before shoving him to Mira. "It was all his idea."

**Some info on my other stories.**

**Dear Maka is on hold because the person I write it with is in another state and attending college, so it is hard to get together. I miss her and we will try to do something about it.**

**Just Call My Name: I have the next chapter written but am just having a hard time working out the wrinkles, plus finding time to go through some of it. Not to mention hitting some writers block. **


	2. Wedding

**First Comes Love, Then Baby, Then Marriage…Wait**

Laxus growled at the offending piece of clothing around his neck. He didn't see why he had to dress up for this. What was the fucking point? There was no big deal. He blamed the demon for this.

Gajeel and Levy had managed to have a small wedding. But Mira wouldn't let it happen again. She had to rent out the church and a reception hall because the Guild Hall wasn't good enough. She had to send out invite all the saints, council members, and member from every guild. Then Mira had to take away the alcohol.

Mostly he blamed damn Flame Brain. He just had to knock up a girl and then the guild had to make a big deal of it.

"Only a few more hours," Lucy said. She truly looked like an heiress in the pink, sorry salmon, gown and flowers in her fancy up do. She sat down in his lap and gave him a kiss. "I want to see who catches the bouquet."

"Why?" Laxus smirked. "You can't catch it."

Stupid superstition in Laxus' opinion.

"Yes she can!" Mira stomped forward with her hands on her hips and a glare. "She deserves to catch it. I mean she caught it at my wedding, you just weren't ready to pop the question.

"Which is a shame, I had the whole thing planned out." Mira sighed. "The color scheme, the seating arrangement, the cake, the dress. I was going to invite the princess and king. I had your charms, something borrowed, blue, new, and old. Then Gajeel had to propose a year later to Levy, who never even caught the banquet. Then to add to things he got married in a small wedding."

Laxus rolled his eyes. Mira just hadn't been invited to the wedding that Shrimp caught the banquet.

"Month long mission and you still never asked her," Mira grumbled.

"You know Kagura and Rogue are expecting a baby," Lucy said in hopes of distracting the older mage.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, her and Yukino are both expecting." Lucy smiled. She felt bad about using the two woman but she needed a distraction. She had been Yukino's maid of honor, but Mira hadn't been invited.

"First they have a double wedding and don't invite me, then they do this." Mira growled.

They watched Mira huffed of to the Twin Dragon Slayers and their mates.

"Fucking Demon," Laxus muttered.

"If you want the real demon look at Lis." Lucy giggled. "Lis planned this thing more than Mira. Especially the no alcohol, said if she can't drink than no one could."

"Damn," Laxus growled.

"I know, can't wait for the rest of her pregnancy." Lucy giggled. She looked at him with a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too," Laxus told her kissing her softly. He then whispered in her ear, "Especially when you come to my office the way you did yesterday."

**Sting mated Yukino and Rogue Kagura. Note that all the dragon slayers knocking up their mates quickly it will be joked about later.**


	3. Dragon Slayer Kinks

**Dragon Slayer Kinks**

**Do I really need to write a warning for this?**

Lucy moaned as she sat at the table in the guild. She was still in pain from last night. Her and Laxus thought it would be fun to try some things out.

"You okay?" Erza asked sitting down next to her.

Lucy just glared.

"The office again?" Mira smirked.

"No. Laxus and I decided to have a little more fun than usual," Lucy sighed.

"Spanking?" Cana smirked. "Or did you finally put that whip to good use?"

Lucy simply glared at her.

"You still up for that solo mission?" Erza smirked.

"Let's go before he realizes I'm gone." Lucy smirked.

Laxus took a drink from his mug.

"You going to discuss the bite and scratch marks?" Bix smirked. "You and Cosplayer get kinky?"

Laxus smirked. "We exercised our kinks yes."

"She likes to dress up?" Bix asked.

"Not in the way you are thinking, more dress down." Laxus sighed as he watched her leave the guild with Erza. "She likes my lightening a little too much."

Beer came out of Bix's mouth. "Really? Damn, girl must be an odd one. Makes you feel better from what I've heard it is a common thing for slayer's mates to like their dragon's elements."

"You using your babies to spy on people?" Laxus growled.

"Actually Mira overheard Lis talking to Lucy about some stuff she wanted to try with Natsu and Levy may have had a little too much to drink." Bix smirked.

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday," Freed sighed. "Bix and I were downstairs talking while it happened."

Laxus looked at the blue haired shrimp. He didn't have her pegged for the the chains kind of girl. Then again he had never thought he would enjoy the idea of Lucy with a whip and handcuffs. Hell, Lucy sucking on him or even riding him was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

He had always been the dominant one when it came to taking a woman, but with Lucy he was willing to switch it up from time to time. Especially when she was willing to come to his office and distract him.

Speaking of…

"Mira where the hell did Lucy and Erza go?" Laxus yelled.

"Mission together, they should be back tonight." Mira yelled back as she turned to Levy. "So when are you and Gajeel going to try for a blue haired, red eyed babies."

Laxus smirked, ignoring Levy's shocked look and blush. He was going to enjoy tonight.

Laxus arrived home to find that Lucy was back, he quickly changed.

"So, did you know Levy is pregnant?" Lucy yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah, smelled it on her. Shocked she hasn't told anyone," Laxus sighed. "Lis is due and from what I hear she's been extremely horny. Was your mission at the café or the bar?"

"The bar," Lucy smirked coming out in leather corset, black micro skirt, wings, tail and ears.

"You a cat?" Laxus cuckled.

"I requested this, had it from another mission and just made changes." Lucy smirked. "Figured you never got an Exceed, might as well dress as one."

"You're better than some cat." Laxus chuckled as she climbed onto the bed.

**The outfit is the same as the one from Welcome to Fairy Hills. I'm not always good at sex scenes, so here it is. At his point in time Lis is about to have her baby, which means that Rogue and Sting will in a few months. This takes place about six or seven months after Wedding. **


	4. Purple!

**Purple!**

Lucy smiled as she helped Mira, who was busy making this year's Grand Magic Games uniforms. This year they were only entering one team and Lucy wasn't on it, but Laxus was and she was looking forward to cheering him on.

"For the last time I'm pregnant not immobile!" Levy yelled at Gajeel.

"Same debate as earlier?" Natsu asked as Lucy placed a mug of fire beer in front of him. She had a juice for Wendy, but the girl had taken off for a mission with Romeo.

Lucy nodded. She smiled down at the blue eyed pink haired baby boy next to him.

"Hello Asher, is daddy watching you today?" Lucy smiled. The baby stared then giggled.

"Lis said she couldn't stand my stupidity today." Natsu sighed. "All I said was we should try for a girl."

Lucy chuckled. She had to admit Asher Ingeel Dragneel was cute.

"When are you and Laxus going to have a baby?" Natsu asked. "I mean Lis got pregnant right after I marked her, I met to ask her to marry me but never got to it before it happened."

"Still you got adorable little Asher out of it." Lucy smiled at the baby.

"You seemed to be his favorite aunt," Natsu smiled.

At that moment a certain blue cat decided to fly buy, landing into Lucy's breasts and sending the purple liquid flying onto her legs and skirt.

"Sorry Lushie," Happy said.

"It's fine, I'm going to clean off." Lucy sighed and went to the bathroom.

Laxus sighed. How could one team be so destructive? Of course they would be worse if there wasn't someone to keep them in check.

From what he could hear Levy was fighting with Gajeel on if she should be allowed to go to the Grand Magic Games. She was about to pop, he had a feeling she would be watching from the hospital. He hoped that didn't distract Gajeel.

He sighed, if they weren't fighting about that then they were fighting about the babies name and sex.

He had to give it to Gajeel, he had least waited till after marriage to mark Levy. Unlike a certain flame brain.

Speaking of babies he was kind of wishing Lucy was pregnant. See after a dragon slayer marked his mate, she went into a heat. Basically the mates would build themselves a nest, or lock themselves away and make love. They wouldn't leave for days. It helped increase her chance of pregnancy.

She had gone into heat once, but still hadn't conceived. Her time was coming again soon. Which sucked because all the other slayers had gotten their mates pregnant the first go around.

He looked up as the door opened. Lucy came, her skirt covered in purple shit.

"What happened?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"A flying blue ball of destruction." Lucy growled as she slipped off her ruined skirt, revealing a purple silk thong.

He let out a low growl.

Lucy turned and smirked. "Laxus, I'm helping in the bar. So no banging my brains out right now."

"Fine, but later." Laxus warned.

"Me in nothing but my underwear and that purple shirt of yours." Lucy smirked. She went over to his desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a skirt.

"Why is that there?" Laxus sighed.

"What? Mira can hide tampons around the building, but I can't place back up clothes in my man's office?"

Lucy smirked as she walked out.

It took a minute for Laxus to get the image of her out of his head and wrap the comment about what Mira was doing.

He ran out to look down at the first floor.

"Mira's hiding what?!"

**By the way I'm saying that Laxus has marked Lucy. Anyone else hear Elfman's voice from the abridge series when they saw that title? It was probably just my insane mind.  
**


	5. BustedBig Time

Busted...Big Time

Lucy wasn't sure how she was going to hid this. Laxus was returning today. She was nervous as hell. How would he react? She was sure he would be happy but what if something went wrong? What would happen if Ivan found out? Would he come after them?

"He's walking!" Lis yelled as Asher took a step and fell onto the ground.

"When Gale gets bigger he'll beat the hell out of your kid!" Gajeel told Natsu.

The door slammed open. Everyone turned and greeted Laxus and the Thunder Tribe. Laxus made his way over and kissed Lucy on the cheek. The paused and sniffed. A shit eating grin came upon his face.

"Mira! Beer for everyone on me!"

Everyone cheered, though they also gave Laxus a weird look.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Laxus yelled.

Lucy blushed. Her friends looked at her in shock. "I found out last week before he left, I'm a month along."

The guild went into full party mode. Mira was screaming about blue eyed blonde babies and brown eyes blonde babies. Cana was drinking her twice her weight in beer, Levy was discussing baby stuff with Lucy, Erza eat cake, Elfman was saying having a baby was manly, and Natsu danced on a table…none of them really understood that one. Laxus just sat there smirking at Lucy with his arm around her waist. Certain members were guessing what the sex was.

"My great grandson will be here in eight months and we can find out." Master smirked.

"Who said it was a boy?" Cana smirked.

"We haven't had a female born into this family in about four hundred years, it's a boy." Master smirked.

"Besides hasn't everyone noticed the trend of the dragon slayers having boys?" Gray said. "Flame brain and Gajeel both had boys."

"True, Sting and Rogue had boys too," Levy agreed. "What were their named again?"

"Weiss was Sting's and Damian Simon Cheney was what Rogue named his." Gajeel sighed.

"Well there tends to be more male slayers than female," Wendy said.

"Isn't this like the second baby that was born from a unmarried couple." Lis pointed out. She then muttered darkly, "Do dragon slayers just not know how to wear a condom?"

"We do, we just don't like wearing them." Gajeel sneered.

"They are married." Natsu said as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT!?" Mira yelled, gripping the bar and leaning over it into the couple's face.

"Yeah, they've been married since before Gajeel and me." Levy smiled.

Everyone in the guild stopped.

Lucy blushed. "Guess we're busted."

Mira glared at her, a dark aura surrounding her.

"We didn't want a big wedding, so we invited a few people. Gajeel, Wendy, Cana, Levy, Erza, Gray, Mavis, his team, and Natsu." Lucy admitted, trying to prevent herself and Laxus from being killed.

"You knew about this?" Mira glared at Freed. Lis also doing an equally pissed of glare at Natsu.

"What was the color scheme?" Mira asked with a sigh.

"Gold and blue. I wore my dress from the games," Lucy smiled. "Wendy was the flower girl, the other girls were witnesses and bridesmaids. We planned it in less than three months."

"The month long mission," Lis gasped.

Laxus nodded. "That was our honeymoon, we had someone write up a fake mission for us."

"What was your something old?" Mira asked.

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled a diamond ring that was gorgeous, but simple. "Laxus said it belonged to his mother."

Master smirked at the boy.

"Something new?" Mira asked.

"I wore new jewelry. As for borrowed, I may have borrowed a pair of shoes from Levy." Lucy wanted to get as much of this out of the way as possible.

"She had blue roses in her banquet," Levy smiled. She remembered how nice it had smelled when she caught it.

"This was after he marked you?" Lis asked. Lucy nodded. "At least he marked and then married you before knocking you up."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Mira pouted.

"We had our reasons." Lucy sighed. She had a long pregnancy if this was how they acted over a wedding.

"Okay, bets on the sex of the baby." Cana smirked.

About 17 years later…

"Team Asher!" Laxus yelled storming out of his office.

A pink haired boy froze in place, his little sister giggled.

A blue haired boy, the youngest in the group of trouble makers, wanted to hide. He knew no matter how bad Master Laxus was, his mom would be worse.

A blonde haired blue eyed child looked up from talking to a red eyed black haired boy.

A black haired girl with short hair winced.

"We didn't do it!" Asher yelled.

"He didn't blame us for anything yet," Simon sighed.

The black haired girl looked at the blonde. "Can you calm you father down please?"

"I want to know where all of you were while Asher was destroying an entire town including the sacred statue he was supposed to protect!" Laxus growled.

"I was on a mission to help with a play," the black haired girl shrugged.

"Ur, you're in you underwear again." Gale muttered. Despite having his father's looks and sometimes personality, he spoke more and was rather gentle when it came to certain people.

"I was visiting my father," Simon defended himself.

"Layla?" Laxus glared at his daughter.

She had gained her mother's looks, but her father's powers. Though she did open some celestial gates, mostly a certain dragon named Draco.

"I was working on guild relations," Layla shrugged.

"Layla Kimiko Dreyar! What have I told you about going to see those stupid Saber boys?!" Laxus yelled. "No men till you're twenty five."

"I went to see Angelica!" Layla protested. "Besides, I brought Gale with me."

"Stay away from that guild." Laxus growled.

Ur raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What? Damian has the cutest exceed." Layla muttered.

**Angelica is Sting's daughter and Weiss' younger sister. I'm not sure if anyone caught on that I was hinting at the fact that Laxus and Lucy were married before. Married and marking are different in my mind. I hinted at it but didn't want to overdo it. I felt these two would have a small wedding.**


	6. Snuggle Bears in Wonderland

Dragon's relied on their sense for a many things, one of the biggest was smell. With it they could tell how someone was feeling, who was around and could track with it. They liked to have their mates smell like them, so they would often cover them in their scent.

This also was were touching came into play. Dragon's horded and used their body for many things. So it was the same for the slayers. They liked to be near what they valued most at all times, to show it was theirs. Often this involved touching. Physical contact with their mate was a must.

Gajeel wasn't a cuddlier, his dragon hadn't raised him to be, but he did like to cuddle after certain session that involved a rather exhausted Levy who smelled like him. Otherwise he was content with her sitting near him while his kid ran around.

Natsu was a cuddlier, no matter what. He loved to be holding his wife, her being pregnant again. Then again he hadn't been taught personal space.

Rogue only cuddled with his mate and when he showed affection toward his child or exceed. In fact Fro was the biggest cuddlier.

Sting, he liked to be touched and interact with his child and Yukino, often having his arm around her to show she was his. This often caused her to blush.

Laxus would often have Lucy in his lap or close by with his arm around her. He wasn't big on public displays. However when it came to his daughter, he was more than happy to play and let her climb all over him.

When he was alone, he was a teddy bear. He loved to snuggle close to Lucy, loved the feel of her next to him.

In fact she was asleep against him right now on the couch. His arm was around her as she was wrapped in a blanket, head resting on the crook of his neck.

"Papa?"

Laxus looked over to see Layla was awake in her little blue night dress, a stuffed rabbit clenched tightly to her side. The thing had been a gift from Gajeel, better than the stupid Salamander doll Natsu had tried to give her.

Laxus frowned. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Alice," she pouted.

Laxus sighed, glancing at the book on the table. "Fine."

Layla smiled, running and climbing on his lap. She snuggled into him as he adjusted to hold the book and his girls.

"Where did your mom stop at?" Laxus asked.

"Tea," Layla smiled.

Less than five chapters later, Layla was fast asleep. Both woman snuggled against him. Honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.

Many, Many years later…

Layla snuggled closer to the body next to her. She was cold and there was no Asher trying to get near her to keep her warm. She had no problem with the fire, but the rain and wind outside the cave made it hard to sleep. Even her blanket wasn't helping. Surprising the hulking body of muscle next to her was good at keeping things warm, despite his element.

"What in fucking hell do you think you're doing?" the body growled.

"Staying warm, now shut up Gale and snuggle." Layla growled.

Gale chuckled. Girl was a fucking care bear half the time. Not that he minded. Besides, pissed her dad off so much that they were close.

**I thought it would be nice to have a cute LaLu family moment.**


	7. Fairy Desire

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this. I had most of these concepts in my head since I heard about the LaLu week. Typed up to Busted by yesterday, then went over everything and types it all up today. So sorry if some of them where short. Than you again for taking the time to read.**

Laxus had desired many things over the years. One was Lucy, that was a desire he would never stop having. Another was to keep all male dragon slayers away from his daughter. Layla seemed to attract them as much as her mother did.

Another was to kick his father's ass. The man had sent him on a path do desire power that had almost destroyed him.

But the biggest desire he had was to see his family was safe and his daughter was happy. He would do anything for her. Anything to protect her.

That's why the first words out of Gale's mouth being an attempt to say Layla's name pissed him off. At one time he wanted nothing more than to kill Gajeel for making the Guild a mockery.

Lucy had always desired to be wanted and loved for who she was. When she found she could have it in Fairy Tail, she desired to be a part of the guild. When she became a part of the guild she had desired to love and protect her family.

When she fell for Laxus' she desired him. Then she desired to be a good mother. She had desired to be wanted. She desired to keep all the smiles and memories of her daughter.

Layla desired to make her parents proud. She also had a desire when it came to certain red eyed black haired boys, but she never acted on that. She didn't want to hurt either of them and she wasn't looking for love at the moment.

She desired to keep any insecurities she had hidden, making her seem like she didn't care, even when she did. Only a hand full of people noticed this, all which knew her before she was thirteen.

She also desired to not be like Ivan. Yet she also had this strange desire to piss her father off, which was the reason she hung out with Gale and Asher so much. It made him mad, but not so much he was disappointed.

"Why did you punch him?" Laxus asked his daughter. She had punched a council member, on the day she became a Saint.

"He called our guild nothing but destructive perverts," Layla sighed. "I reminded him about the number of times we saved their ass. Then he said I was only becoming a Saint because of my name and because there weren't many females. So I punched him."

They all had a deep desire to protect the guild, to protect their family. This guild was the Dreyar's legacy. All of them had been in it. The desire to keep on that tradition of pride and honor sometimes made them do stupid things.

**I noticed everyone was using desire as a sexual thing, so I just wanted to discuss their emotional desires. I've noticed that the entire Dreyar line, minus Ivan, got very defensive when it came to the guild. (Remember flash backs to younger gramps before he was master) They were all hot heads. So I thought that it was a good idea. That's all folks. Can anyone tell me when Galu week is?**


End file.
